


Show Me More

by botanicalsock



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalsock/pseuds/botanicalsock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalya and Alexa want to make sure Eva Marie knows her place. Set pre-Summerslam and pre-Eva Marie's suspension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me More

At first, they make her watch. And Eva Marie doesn't mind, because she likes to watch, kneeling obediently on the floor at the foot of the bed, careful to position herself for the best view.

Nattie's lying back, Alexa's head between her thighs, her fingers tangled in Alexa's hair, pulling her in. Alexa's hands grip Nattie's thighs, and while Eva can't see exactly what she's doing, she can see enough. It's all a performance, of course, Eva knows that. Even though their pleasure is genuine, Eva's well aware that this display of unity is mostly for her benefit, to make certain she knows her place at the very bottom of their hierarchy. 

The two of them are merely out for whatever they can get, will stay allies for only as long as it's advantageous to them. Neither will hesitate to betray the other when the time comes, but such brazen ambition and practicality are qualities Eva can't help but admire.

Nattie moans softly, hands fisting tight in Alexa's hair as her hips thrust upwards, her body shuddering as she repeatedly tenses and relaxes.

Alexa sits up, her smug, self-satisfied smile glistening with a wetness that makes Eva swallow instinctively, hungry for it. Alexa turns to look at Eva, who waits, watching as Alexa drags two fingers through Nattie's swollen folds, then offers them at Eva's mouth. "You want some?" she asks, and Eva parts her lips, sucking on Alexa's fingers, licking them clean until all she can taste is skin.

"She's a good girl," Nattie observes. "Does as she's told."

Alexa shrugs. "Nothing special," she says, but Eva's not insulted. In her experience, it's always far more useful to be underestimated.

They sit up, and beckon Eva on to the bed. "On your back," Nattie orders. "Show us how you come."

Eva obeys, spreads her legs wide, parting her outer lips with her left hand, stroking her clit with the fingers of her right.

They're on their knees, on the end of the bed, staring down at her. Nattie's behind Alexa, looking over her shoulder, arms wrapped around her waist.

"And don't fake it," she says.

"We'll know if you're faking it," Alexa chimes in, the ever present sneer in her voice even more distinct than usual.

Eva only smiles, because she never has to fake it. 

She doesn't close her eyes, holding both their gazes, seeing Nattie's hands on Alexa's body, one pulling harshly at pale pink nipples, the other drifting down between her legs. Eva slides two fingers inside herself, wanting to take it slow, put on a show and make them wait, but it's too much, the way they're looking at her, the greed and anticipation in their faces, and she's coming, pressing down hard on her clit, inhaling a deep breath as the feeling finally begins to fade.

"Not bad," concedes Nattie. "I hope you're as impressive in the ring on Sunday."

"I'll do my best," Eva says, not moving, legs still splayed, one arm thrown back over her head.

"Well, your best better be good enough," Alexa threatens, but the words suddenly seem empty, lacking menace.

"My best is always good enough," replies Eva, without a trace of doubt, because: yes. It's the truth.


End file.
